Random Much?
by xRawrrxx
Summary: Notes and I.m.ing between the cullens! Now, I know there are lots of notes, but surely you can live with more right... ok well, I suck at summaries, Please Read! Moderate use of cussing-BEWARE
1. My Shinynessness!

Random Much???

-Cullen living room, Bella and Emmett- Bella, Emmett

Emmett?

Yes, Bella?

Where is our darling family?

Hunting… I stayed to play Video Games… just got Transformers Revenge of the Fallen… It's the most awesome game known to man

Oh, well, I found something today… It shines.. lol

Cool, can I see?

Oh, you do, now, ok look –Bella reaches in her pocket and brings out a gold coin, while Emmet bounces up and down-

Nice, OMG!! It does shine… Can I hold it?? It's beautiful..

I know right I mean it's like Edward… you know… just smaller and less Sparkly!!!!

Ok, Bella, Can I hold it then??

No!!! –Bella cowers in a corner, while muttering something about 'My Precious'-

Bella, have you lost it??

No…. It's just well… this coin.. It's just so shiny I like shiny things and touching said shiny things makes the shine go away!!!!!! So, No, No you cannot Emmett!!

Ok, well then, see ya Later!!

O.k., see you later Em.


	2. Flavors!

Hi…. Ok, so I'm up late, watching TV and a cooking show comes on.. The Chef was talking about Flavors and it dawned on me, what if the Cullens Had Flavors!!!!! Thus, the creation of said chapter!!!

(Iming on AIM)

Eddy-Vamp

Clumsy-Bell

Shop-Til-You-Drop

I-Feel-You

Monkey-Man

Hottie-Body

Have all signed on

Eddy-Vamp: Hey, love

Clumsy-Bell: Hey Eddy!!!

Shop-til-you-drop: Ok, guys I have already seen the topic of today's convo, but, Bells, could you do the honors?

Clumsy-Bell: Thank you, Alice. Ok, Well, I think we should all have Flavors!!!!!!!

Hottie-Body: Nice, But I call Lemon..

Clumsy-Bell: Eddy's is Cinnamon

Monkey-Man: I'm Pizza

Hottie-Body: Honey that is not a flavor

Monkey-Man: Fine, then, I'm Lime!!!!

I-Feel-you: I'm Honey!!

Shop-Til-You-Drop: Bella's Banana!!!

Eddy-Vamp: and Alice is Vanilla!!!!!

Clumsy-Bella: Yay!!!! Everyone has one now!!!!! Ohh, Shit, Charlie… Night Guys!!!!!!!

Eddy-Vamp: Night, love!!!!

Clumsy-Bella has signed out.

-Everyone signs out, some to do some stuff. *Giggles and smiles flirtily!!* Some to read and sit and think while trying to blocking others thoughts….


	3. Fire and Makeovers?

Ok, well, the idea for this Chap. Came from my brother and my cousin, they were playing with lighters and it gave me inspiration… Bella and Fire!!! OhMahGod!!!!

K, Hope ya like!! =_=!!!!

(Notes Cullen living room-Alice and Bella)

Hi, Banana!!!

Hi, Vanilla!!!

May I ask what you're doing, Banana?

I have a lighter and a piece of paper, what does it look like I'm doing, Vanilla?

Looks like you're trying to burn the paper and throw said paper at me!!! –Vision- Bella, No, this is going to end badly… Isabella Marie Swan!!!!!!

What's gonna fucking happen, then, Ms.I-know-every-thing-that's-gonna-happen-smarty-butt!!!!!!!!!!

You're going to catch that on fire, drop it and the house is gonna burn down, Bella!!!!!!!!

Oh, Ok, I'm done then!! What do we do, now, Vanilla?

You are gonna get a makeover, Banana!!!

Noooooooo!!!

Well, you asked and I already saw it happen…. So there…

Alice shove your goddamned makeover up your goddess ass!!!!!!

No. Now, come before I summon Emmett, He'll carry you up to the bathroom

You mean the TORTURE CHAMBER!!!!!!!

Ok, Banana, You asked for it…. –Alice passes the paper and yells for Emmett at the same time. Meanwhile, Bella is sneaking towards the stairs-

-Alice reads what Bella wrote (She wrote: NEVER!!!! NEVER!!!! NEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Alice, realizing she has lost her Barbie, Grabs her Keys and goes shopping!!!-

K, Did ya like?? Please review… It sucks? It Rocks? Post your opinion, Plz!!!!!!!!!

Thx, EmzCutie411


	4. Ummmmmm

**Ok, well, as you will see in the next chap, I'm tired!!! I'm hungry and this is just some texting between me and my friends translated into Bella and Edward!!! Hope you like!!!**

(Texting, between Bella and Edward!!)

Bella: Hi, What's up?

Eddy: just got done hunting, love

Eddy: how 'bout you?

Bella: Nm Just at the house, chilling

Eddy: I'll come over later, 'Kay

Bella: o cool

Eddy: I miss you, love.

Bella:  miss you too!!

Eddy: What time are you going to bed?

Bella: Dk... Probly sometime later..

Eddy: Alright, love. I'll be there later, GoodBye!!

Bella: Bye… I love you!!!

Eddy; Love you, too, babe!!

**Ok… So, How'd you like? Plz Review, Pretty Plz with Chocolate on top??? Anyways, Sorry the Chap is so short!! My mom told me I had to go to sleep!!!! Blah, You go to sleep!!! Ok.. Reviews would be nice at least 27 and I'll add more!!!!!**

**Thx, Tabby!!!**


	5. Sugar Rush!

My cuz had a sugar rush and she went all kooky and stuffs... So, I thought Bella and a Sugar Rush… then I ran to the computer!!!!! Thus this chap was born!!!!!

(Bella and Charlie at the Swan Residence)

-Bella gets a piece of paper and pen writes on it and then passes it on to Charlie-

Hi, Dad… guess what??

What, Bells?

I said Guess, Charlie..

Bells, Tell me and don't call me Charlie I'm still your dad you know!!!

Ok, no reason to yell, I Havee…

Have a what!!!!

A…SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!!!!!

Bella!!!

Why did you eat that chocolate??

Cuz I can, Dad, I'm Grown now!!!!!

That chocolate's been there for a while!!!

How long??

3 weeks, why?

Then, IT IS STILL GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, Bells. Come down.

-Bella jumps up and starts doing the Oompa Loompa dance from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!!... After that charade was over she began to sing and dance to Birthday Sex and throws her shirt off just as Jake and Billy come thru the door- *Ends Notes*

"Bella, Looking Hot today, as always!!!" Jake Burst while growing an impossible-to-miss-erection.

Bella stops and Blushes a deep scarlet-red. Charlie hands her her shirt and she takes off up the stairs.

"Awe, Why stop now, Bell, You still have clothes on!?!?!" Jake Screeched earning 2 smacks by Billy and Charlie

"That's my girl you're talking about!!" Charlie said to Jake.

"Shit, I'll be right, back guys." Jake ran up ht stairs to talk to Bella… Except he forgot to knock and she happened to be down in nothing putting on panties when he walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bells"

"Jake!!!!!!" Bella Yelled going to four shades of red from Anger to embarrassment in a matter of seconds!!! Well, Can't say I never got a look…., Jake thought while he closed the door.

Well, did you like?? I hope so, Thx for the Reviews guys!!!!

Thx, Tabby!!


End file.
